


Laughter

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cornyxweek2019, Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Cor accidentally gets into some pot brownies and Nyx is...less than amused. And then very amused.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 prompt for CorNyx Week 2019!  
> This one is a very short and sweet one, sorry >.<  
> Prompt: Laughter

“Shhhhhh!” Cor held his finger up to Nyx’s lips and smashed them together a bit, whispering louder than a sprinkler. “They can’t know what I did. They can’t know.”

Nyx summoned all his restraint and promptly did  _ not _ smack Cor upside the head, but he did consider it.

“Cor, no one is here. We’re at home.” He muttered and shooed Cor away from his person. “Tell me again how many pot brownies you ate at the party?”

Cor looked down at his hands, spacing his fingers apart.

“One….plusfour.”

Nyx groaned and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. Maybe if he pressed hard enough and saw stars, it would teleport him to another dimension where he wasn’t babysitting a very high Cor Leonis.

“Okay, come on, we need to flush it out of your system. Elixirs work for that, right?”

Cor had scurried off to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for his secret stash of snacks. 

“Hey, no, none of that—”

“Nyx….Nyx look. Lookit the box….it’s….it’s a cracker….but it’s wearing glasses.” He chuckled then, and Nyx felt a bit of his resolve melting away.

“Ch...cheez-it...with glasses!” He laughed louder now, leaning back against the counter and staring at the box. “...’s funny…”

“Cor Leonis, was that a full bellied  _ laugh _ I heard just now?” Nyx asked, now taking amusement in the fact that Cor was laughing at a cartoon image on a snack box and he was no longer threatening to run through the Citadel’s Christmas party naked because he was feeling too warm in his fatigues.

“You didn’t hear shit.” Cor muttered, but his attention was still firmly set on the box and a smirk was tugging at his lips again. Nyx decided then, to let him have his fun. After all, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Cor so...relaxed. A few more hours wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
